The Halflander Halfblood
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Aquana is a Halflander child. She is also a halfblood. What will happen when she is attacked by a monster and shows up at camp? I am horrible at summaries. Please R&R. Possible Hazard/OC set five years after COC and right after TLO maybe. Rated T because.


**Disclaimer:I don't own The Underland Chronicles or Percy Jackson. If I did Ripred's family would come back. *sob* This is five. years after COC, Luxa has recently become queen about a year ago and Hazard is twelve, the same age as Aquana.**

**Aquana POV**

**Ch. 1: The Beginning **

I was standing in front of a crowd of people about to take the bonding oath. I clutched the claw of the large silver bat. She opened her mouth and purred:

"Aquana the human I bond to you

Our life and death are one we two

Through dark and flame,

Through war and strife,

I save you as I save my life"

And I repeated using her name,

"Artemis the flier I bond to you

Our life and death are one we two

Through dark and flame,

Through war and strife,

I save you as I save my life"

Then it was over and there was a feast. Just as I was getting done eating a giant dog appeared in front of me. I had never actually seen a dog in real life before I had only seen one in a book my mom had given me.

The dog growled at me and I grabbed a knife off the table and threw it at it. It exploded into dust.

Everyone was looking around in confusion except my mom who was staring at me, her face pale.

"Where did the rat go?" asked someone.

"What rat?" I asked trembling slightly.

My mom took my hand and pulled me out of the room,

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked as we got to an empty room,

"What _was_ that thing?"

My mother sighed

"I was trying to avoid this, but I have no choice, I have to send you to the camp your father wanted you to go to"

"My father? Camp? Like an army camp? But we aren't at war, what camp?"

My father was an Overlander but I don't know much about him. As a Halflander I don't really fit in. I have sea-green eyes with a purple tint and am really pale (like everyone here) I have silver-blonde hair with one black streak running down the middle.

"No it's in the Overland, children there go to summer camp, but this is a special camp and I f I send you there I might not get you back"

"Wh-what?'

"I can't explain, they'll explain there, come you must go home and pack and then we will get Artemis to take you up there."

"Wait, I'm going now?"

"Yes it's better you go while the sun is down there,"

As we came out of the room my best friend Hazard came running up to me. He was a Halflander like me and is the same age as me. He was bonded to Artemis' twin, a gold bat named Apollo.

"Aqua, what's going on? Are you all right?" he asked.

"My mom wants me to go to some camp in the Overland," I told him, then my mom came and practically dragged me away, leaving Hazard staring after us.

"Bye," I called, looking back over my shoulder and waving.

After I packed we went to Artemis.

My mom gave me a hug and said goodbye.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I can't," she said, "I love you,"

"Bye mom, I love you too," I was nervous and upset that she wasn't coming with me.

who actually flew me to the camp being as it was dark and she flew to high for people to get a good look at her.

I lay on her back and stared up at the moon and then as we got away from the city stars appeared.

_Stars! _It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. When we arrived at the place my mom had told us to go Artemis landed at the top of a hill that was covered in strange green stuff that I think was called grass.

I held on to her claw for a minute.

"Fly you high, Aquana," She purred wrapping her wings around me in a brief hug.

"Fly you high, Artemis," Then she was gone and I was alone. I walked down the hill to a large house, where I knocked on the door.

A sleepy-looking man came out. No, he wasn't a man, he was half-horse! He wore curlers in his tail. Which I would have laughed at if I wasn't so confused.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Um... my name is Aquana, my mother told me I must come here after I was attacked by some kind of giant dog thing, I think it's something to do with my father, but I've never met him."

I was babbling but he seemed to understand me, or at least he seemed more alert.

"Ah, come in my dear," he ushered me in to the house.

"Y-you're half-horse," I stammered.

"Yes, my dear, I am a centaur," he said,

"Do you know anything about the Greek myths?" he asked.

"Um... some, I know some er... "people" that are named after some mythological characters,"

"Well, my dear the Greek myths are all real, and one of the gods is your father,"

**Ooh cliffy! Dun dun dun! Please review to see what happens next.**


End file.
